


Любовь — это когда страх не молчит

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: По мотивам поста https://vk.com/wall-94407355_11582Профессор Энтони Старк тайно встречается со своим студентом Стивом Роджерсом. После внезапного расставания Стив пытается покончить жизнь самоубийством.





	Любовь — это когда страх не молчит

Память не обманешь. Тони помнит, как изменилось лицо Стива, как задрожали его руки, а глаза наполнились слезами. Непонимающий взгляд, много вопросов, на которые у него не было ответов, подростковый максимализм выражался в каждом слове и жесте, но Тони был стойким и твёрдым, уверенным в своём решении.

Он думал, что Стив мог найти себе кого-то получше; кого-то своего возраста, парня, который по ночам играет на гитаре в гей-клубе, или девушку с татуированными руками. Он думал, что у Стива есть выбор, но не думал, хотел ли Стив выбирать.

Память не обманешь. Тони помнит, как хлопнула дверь. Побелка отвалилась с потолка. Позже Тони испачкал в ней подошвы дорогих ботинок, подаренных отцом, и оставлял следы на чистом университетском полу. Следы отпечатались в его памяти, как символ того вечера.

Он не думал, что в следах можно найти что-то важное, не думал, что в них есть смысл. Просто очередная грязь, которую он смыл в ближайшей луже. Просто очередной прожитый день, который он скоро позабудет.

Память не обманешь. И Тони до сих пор помнит, как звонил телефон глупым звуком стандартной мелодии, без перерыва, не останавливаясь, не затыкаясь. А на экране — Стив, улыбающийся, счастливый, с мокрыми волосами и горящими глазами. Тони не мог держать телефон в руках, откидывал его в сторону, накрывал подушкой, закидывал под кровать, но телефон не умолкал, напоминая. О заплаканном Стиве в его кабинете, о его громких шагах, белых отпечатках собственных ботинок на чистом кафеле. О том, что, возможно, он совершил одну из своих самых больших ошибок, но этого того стоило, ведь теперь Стив может стать по настоящему счастливым без него.

Но ярче всего Тони помнит, как через неделю Джеймс Барнс ворвался к нему в кабинет. Он не мог ничего сказать, без конца повторяя только одно имя.

 _Стив. Стив? Стив!_  
  
_Стив где? Стив что собирается сделать? Стива не остановить?_

С его стола упали учебники, когда он побежал вслед за Баки. Он все ещё помнит, как стучало сердце, как закладывало уши, как страх накрыл его, стоило увидеть пистолет в руке Стива.

Он помнит, как звал его по имени, как просил, почти умолял бросить оружие.

Он помнит, как Стив просил сказать всего три слова. Но Тони не мог, он боялся.

Он помнит, как громко раздался выстрел. Как дрожащими руками он набирал девять-один-один. Тони помнит кровь на своих руках и всё ещё видит пятна, которые давно смыл. Они не дают ему покоя, но Тони сдерживает крик и злость, вместо этого просто ударяя зелёную стену возле палаты Стива.

— Профессор, — Барнс смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Всё в порядке?

— Почему ты пришёл ко мне? — спрашивает Тони. Он знает ответ, но хочет услышать это от Барнса.

— Стив сказал, что только вы можете остановить его.

Стив, чёрт подери его, Роджерс всегда знает правильный ответ, всегда улыбается так, словно в его жизни никогда не было всего того дерьма, и целует, как будто между ним нет пятнадцатилетней разницы в возрасте.

Тони накрывает голову ладонями, ругается про себя и снова ударяет стену. Он не смог, не смог остановить Стива, хотя был способен. И Стив знал это.

— Иди домой, — просит Тони, но Барнс отрицательно мотает головой. — Почему?

— Я не уйду, пока не поговорю со Стивом, — твёрдо говорит Барнс, вставая. И Тони понимает, что все они не такие дети, какими он их считал, когда ловит настойчивый взгляд семнадцатилетнего Барнса. — Я прождал двенадцать часов. Смогу и ещё подождать. Я не оставлю _вас_ с ним.

Тони кивает и садится, когда Барнс указывает рукой на металлический стул. И те три часа, которые они сидят бок-о-бок кажутся Тони такими странными, неловкими. Ему как будто черти залезли в душу и станцевали чечётку, а строгий взгляд Барнса только подливал масла в огонь.

Когда Стив приходит в себя, им разрешают навестить его, но только по очереди. Барнс идёт первым, он даже не спрашивает разрешения и не считается с мнением профессора. И те десять минут, которые Тони проводит в одиночестве, изводят его окончательно. Медсестра уверяет, что со Стивом всё будет хорошо, но Тони не уверен.

Страх в его груди не молчит.

_А если бы не успел? А если бы не узнал? Если бы Барнса не было рядом? Или Барнс бы ему не сообщил?_

Одно дело не дать Стиву портить жизнь собственным присутствием; другое — больше никогда его не увидеть. Тони часто дышит и пропускает тот момент, когда дверь палаты открывается, поэтому поднимая взгляд к часам, показывающим почти четыре часа утра, пугается, увидев Барнса.

— Как Стивен? — невзначай спрашивает Тони. Голос хрипит от усталости.

Барнс многозначительно молчит, осматривается по сторонам, а потом, шепча тихо-тихо, спрашивает:

— Вы его любите?

— Чт-то?

— Вы любите Стива?

Тони теряет дар речи и уже не может смотреть в глаза Барнса. Вопрос или утверждение? Проверка или констатация факта? Простое любопытство или забота?

Он молчит долго, так, словно не знает ответ. Он молчит так, словно боится правды.

— Если кто-то узнает, — начинает Тони, но Барнс прерывает его, понимающе кивает и почему-то улыбается.

— Побудьте с ним, пока не приехали его родители, — всё так же шёпотом продолжает Барнс. — Быть может, вы измените своё решение.

Зайти в палату, как целое испытание. Тони топчется, смотрит по сторонам, но потом входит и в один миг забывает обо всём.

Он видит Стива, окруженного проводами, слышит писк приборов. Стив кажется ещё меньше, чем он есть на самом деле: ещё тоньше и бледнее. Старку хочется провалиться под землю, но вместо этого он подходит к кровати, садится на стул, что стоит рядом, и берёт Стива за руку. Он не замечает, что Стив, открыв глаза, смотрит на него. Целует руку, прикладывает её ко лбу, шепча что-то себе под нос.

В укромной палате не получается сдерживать слёзы. Тони чувствует как они обжигают щёки, но всё равно целует ладонь Стива.

— Тони? — голос тихий и слабый, но Тони поднимает взгляд вверх, смотрит на Стива и улыбается, замечая его улыбку. — Не знал, что ты здесь. Ба-аки не… не сказал мне.

Рука Стива дрожит, но он пытается переплести их пальцы. В груди теплеет, Тони поддаётся, помогает и улыбается ещё сильнее, вытирая рукавом пиджака слёзы.

— Спи, — шепчет Тони. — Тебе нужен отдых.

— А ты…

— Я буду рядом.

— _Всегда_? Или «всегда, но через два года»?

— Всегда.

Стив закрывает глаза. Тони целует его ладонь и выполняет своё обещание.

Он покидает палату только в восемь утра, когда Барнс сообщает о прибытии родителей Стива. Старк встречает их в коридоре. На миссис Роджерс лица нет, но видя профессора, она улыбается и благодарит его за спасение её дорогого сына. Отец жмёт руку, а Тони, смотря ему в глаза, машинально трёт челюсть другой рукой, представляя, как выбил бы её мистер Роджерс, если бы всё знал.

— Мистер Барнс, позвольте я отвезу вас домой, — предлагает Тони. Барнс кивает, соглашаясь.

Когда родители входят в палату Стива, тот улыбается. Мама садится на стул, на котором Тони просидел всю ночь, и сжимает его руку. Отец, замечая бумажку в его руке, спрашивает что это такое.

— Мистер Старк оставил пожелание, — говорит Стив.

— Но здесь одни цифры.

— Это его профессиональный язык.

Отец и мама видят там лишь набор единичек и нулей, в то время как Стив, уже давно выучивший эту последовательность, читает между строк.

_«Я тебя люблю. Будь со мной. Т.»_


End file.
